1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a sealed feed-through device for an insulative partition wall between two electrode assemblies of a storage battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a battery comprising a plurality of cells connected in series separated from each other by an insulative partition wall and disposed in a casing filled with an electrolyte connections must be made between the cells to connect them in series.
Each cell, referred to as an electrode assembly hereinafter, comprises a plurality of juxtaposed alternately positive and negative electrode plates separated by a separator. Each electrode plate has a plate head for making the electrical connections. All the plate heads of the same polarity of an electrode assembly are joined to a first connecting member and likewise all the plate heads of the opposite polarity of the adjoining assembly are joined to a second connecting member, these two members constituting an electrical connection device that has to pass through and be sealed to the partition wall between the two contiguous assemblies.
Document EP 0 111 643 describes a device of the above kind in which the first connecting member is a male member and the second member is a female member, the two members being a force fit one within the other and bearing one against the other so as not to crush the plastics material wall, the seal being provided by one or two seals.
This insertion of one of the members into the other implies transverse traction on the plate heads making it necessary to increase the space available above the assembly to increase the height of the plate heads to minimize the transverse traction force at this time.
The invention proposes another feed-through device reducing the height of the battery and avoiding the need for any traction force between plate heads and the active material.